Twinkle, My Star
by StrawberryDream15
Summary: He couldn't sleep a wink. So he stepped outside the tent, only to stumble upon none other than Amano Ichigo. Under the canopy of stars, they sat side-by-side. Kashigo one-shot.


**Me: Hey, everyone! I just came back from my week-long vacation! :D**

**Chocolat: And?**

**Me: And the trip there and back was long, so I got a bit of writing done. This right here isn't much, though. Writing on the road is a pain... Oh, and I've decided not to do a whole multi-chap on a camping trip, so instead I have this cute little one-shot! X3 Hope you enjoy!**

**Chocolat: As for the disclaimer, I don't think we need to continue with it any further. It's too repetitive. :P**

* * *

Twinkle, My Star

Kashino lay on his sleeping bag, wide awake. He stared at a section of the tent ceiling, feeling bored.

_I can't sleep_, he thought to himself. _I can't stop thinking about... Amano._ He glanced at the figure beside him, who was snoring obnoxiously. _...And this annoying guy too. Why did I have to share a tent with him?_

The blond sat up, frustrated with Johnny's snoring. _I am so fed up with this dude... And it's getting stuffy in here._ He wiped the perspiration off his face and stood, crouching low enough to avoid crashing into the ceiling. Unzipping the fabric door, he stepped out, dragging his sleeping bag along with him.

The fire still crackled with life, flames bright and bursting in wild hues. Kashino felt the intense heat on his skin as he faced the source of heat and light. Walking past it, he headed for the clearing aside from the campsite.

As he neared the peaceful area, he was surprised to see a familiar brunette sitting on a pink sleeping bag, knees pulled to her chest. She gazed up into the night sky, eyes sparkling with awe and wonder. The sight of her made Kashino feel strangely tranquil inside, as if all his worries were swept away by the cool breeze swooshing by.

The shuffling sound of his sleeping bag caused the girl to turn in his direction. Surprised, she gasped, "Kashino? What... I thought you were asleep already."

He set the sleeping bag on the grass, sitting on top of it afterwards. "I couldn't."

"Really? What a coincidence - I couldn't either..."

A few seconds of silence proceeded.

"Snoring," they both stated at the same time. After a moment of surprised silence, they laughed together.

"Johnny sounds like some animal in there," Kashino chuckled.

"Well, Rumi-san wasn't any better. I think she had too much fun yesterday; she only snores when she's really tired." Ichigo giggled softly. "You know..."

Kashino turned to look at her.

"That's not the only reason I came out here... I wanted to get a glimpse of the stars."

Kashino tilted his head up towards the sky. It seemed to stretch on forever, like a dark ocean right above them. However, it was clear with not a single cloud in sight. The small, twinkling lights were scattered above, and looked as if they were winking down upon them. "Whoa, it's breathtaking..."

"Isn't it? I really love this view." Ichigo smiled warmly at him, resulting in his heartbeat to start quickening. She hunched her shoulders and let out a laugh. "I always say that about everything, don't I? That I love it, I mean..."

The blond stared at Ichigo intently, suddenly taken aback by her beauty. Her wavy chestnut-brown hair flowed in the light breeze, like a cascade of fine silk. He wanted to reach out and touch it, appealed by its lusciousness.

"Kashino...?" Ichigo's bright orbs looked quizzically right into the blond's caramel pupils. His gaze on her didn't falter as he concentrated on her eyes, and how deep and intense the color of them were. _They always shine so radiantly, even in the darkness..._

"Hey, Kashino! What's wrong?" Ichigo poked the male beside her in the side, causing him to let out a soft yelp as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why were you acting weirdly? It's rude to stare." Ichigo stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

Blushing slightly, he responded, "Whatever, I wasn't staring."

"Then what were you doing?" Ichigo leaned into Kashino's face curiously, her cheerful face occupying most of his vision.

Flushed, he was forced to turn away. _Man, why does she have to be so cute?_ "Nothing..."

"Aw, come on!" Ichigo pouted, fake-scowling. "Tell me!"

Kashino sighed. "I was just distracted and... thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she persisted, drawing her face even closer to the male's. Kashino went scarlet as he felt her soft breaths fan his face.

He gulped. "Our surroundings, of course! And how calm and serene this setting is."

She gazed back up into the sky. "Ah, you've got that right."

Kashino casually ran a hand through his hair, uncertain of how to act next. He sighed before leaning back, his hands supporting his weight.

"What? Are you tired?" Ichigo glanced at him.

"No," Kashino answered.

"Then let's make wishes on the stars!" Ichigo exclaimed with glee.

"You seriously want to? So childish..." Kashino exhaled loudly.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Ichigo assured him. "Just single one out and make a wish."

Kashino gazed at her wearily before heaving a defeated sigh. "Fine, let's do it."

"Yay!" Ichigo grinned. Kashino stole a glance at her, admiring her delicate, gentle lips that formed a sweet smile.

"Hey, there's one!" Ichigo called, pointing towards a huge ball of light in the sky. Shutting her eyes, she started to murmur something quietly, clasping her hands tightly together as if praying.

Kashino watched her in astonishment as she fluttered her eyes open after a minute, exclaiming, "Done!" She looked hopeful and confident of her wish. "Your turn, Kashino!"

"Okay..." The blond sat up and fixed his gaze onto a star that seemed perfect. Indicating it with his finger, he claimed the shining wonder. Shortly after, he closed his eyes and bit his lip. _Star... Please, I ask just this one time... for Amano to reciprocate my feelings for her. Well, if we're not meant to be, please give her a guy who will support and love her, and give her everything she deserves._

Opening his eyes, he smiled to himself, feeling good inside to have straightened out his emotions. _If these wishes really do come true..._

"What did you wish for, Kashino?" Ichigo's nosy voice interrupted his thoughts.

The male turned toward her, crossing his arms. "If I tell you, you must tell me yours."

Ichigo pouted, but then shrugged. "Well, I guess they're too personal to share anyways..." A pink tint painted her cheeks as she said this.

They sat there together for a while, both silent, gazing at the twinkling stars in the night sky.

_I love this. Just sitting peacefully right beside her, not even saying a word. It feels so right this way._ Kashino felt satisfied as he smiled to himself.

"Kashino, look! That one right there is really bright!" Ichigo abruptly exclaimed while pointing to a star's direction. It was little, but it shone with a blinding radiance, standing out from all the others. "I should've wished upon it instead of the one before."

She turned towards him to see if he was gazing at it too. But instead of at the star, he was staring at HER, motionless, as if in a trance.

"Mou, look! Don't you want to see it? Look at the really bright star!"

Kashino was still watching her closely, his facial expression unchanging. "Oh, but I am," he replied softly, "I'm looking at MY shining star right now."

* * *

**Me: Kashigo fluff! :3 It's short, I know... -.-" But I'll post another one-shot soon! Please comment/review! Luv you all! ^_^**


End file.
